The present invention relates to an accelerator and decelerator sliding block, in particular for transport system vehicles, and to a conveyor associable to said sliding block.
In the following description, by way of explicative but not limitative example, reference shall be made to the application of the present invention to vehicles of a cableway transport system, in particular to two-cable systems. Nevertheless, it is evident that the same teachings are applicable to any different type of transport system and relevant automatic conveyor, such as for example a multi-speed pallet conveyor. As known, two-cable cableway systems comprise fixed structures which support a carrying cable, which in turn supports a plurality of vehicles of the system. Moreover, the cableway system comprises a traction cable, which can be actuated in translation through a winch, to which the vehicles are coupled through a clamping vice so as to be towed.
The vehicles comprise a telpher, wherein the passengers are housed, from which a support arm, bent and hinged to a trolley, starts.
The trolley carries a clamping vice at one of its lower portions, whereas at an upper portion, the same trolley carries a plurality of projecting wheels, which are associated to the carrying cable. Finally, on top of the trolley there is placed a sliding block, which allows accelerating and decelerating the vehicle when entering into the station or exiting from the same. Said sliding block co-operates with a roller conveyor, which decelerates the vehicle from the speed of synchronism with the traction cable until it stops, whereas another portion of the conveyor accelerates the vehicle so as to bring it back to the speed of synchronism with the traction cable.
Nevertheless, in traditional transport systems, and in particular in cableway systems, the conveyors must necessarily have a very high number of rollers; in fact, the accelerations and decelerations are imparted to the vehicle by the rollers, so that they are necessarily jerkily or step-wise, with a consequent repercussions on the passengers"" comfort.
For the purpose of limiting the entity of said projecting portions, the rollers are arranged very close to each other, and each has a speed not very different from that of the adjoining rollers; in this case, the sliding block exhibits a limited size in the advancement direction of the vehicle, as it must operate only with a single roller at a time and, by limiting the speed difference between consecutive rollers, the irregularities of acceleration are contained within acceptable values.
Nevertheless, the high number of rollers of the conveyor affects the high purchase and maintenance costs of the system, and implies several problems of reliability and safety.
Thus, object of the present invention is that of solving the technical disadvantages reported by realising an accelerator and decelerator sliding block, in particular for transport system vehicles, and a conveyor associable to said sliding block, which should allow accelerating and decelerating a transport system vehicle, limiting acceleration discontinuities during the motion.
Another object of the invention is that of realising a sliding block and a conveyor for transport system vehicles at relatively moderate costs, with respect to the prior art, under the attained advantages, and which should require a limited maintenance.
Last but not least, a further object of the invention is that of realising an accelerator and decelerator sliding block, in particular for cableway transport system vehicles, and a conveyor associable to said sliding block, which should be substantially simple, safe and reliable.
These and other objects according to the present invention are attained by realising an accelerator and decelerator sliding block, in particular for transport system vehicles, according to claim 1.
Advantageously, said sliding block operates in association with a conveyor according to claim 7. Moreover, further features of the present invention are defined in further claims.
Advantageously, the sliding block and the conveyor, according to the present invention, make the entire transport system significantly less expensive and more reliable with respect to traditional systems; in fact, the conveyor exhibits a considerably smaller number of rollers with respect to those needed when using traditional sliding blocks, and as a consequence, the reduced number of rollers implies a reduced number of motion drive elements, such as belts and pulleys, to be installed with respect to the prior art. Moreover, the reduction of the number of rollers implies an important improvement of the mechanical efficiency of the conveyor.